Talk:Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook
Quote I can't decide, should I go with the humorous quote or the serious/dramatic one? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I see you went with the funny one, good choice. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Extra Info I honestly don't see the usefulness of this Extra Info section when the info has been incorporated into the main body of text.--Kodia 10:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Except for the first one, the second two aren't anywhere else in the article... are they? And the first one is just there as a statement. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:41, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, good points. I think I worked all of the information in. Now if I could only work in the phrase "the pen is mightier than the sword" I'd be all set. ;-)--Kodia 01:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::"I think I worked all of the information in" :::Why? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) The logic: "Extra Info" does little more than barely supplement the rest of the article. It serves as a type of "Miscellaneous" or "Other" category. In most writing situations for prose, neither of these headings are desirable. They imply a lack of cohesiveness in writing that indicates sloppiness by most editing standards. Even in Wikipedia articles they're actively discouraged, with encouragement going towards incorporating the information into a meaningful encyclopedic-style entry. By incorporating the "extra info" into the rest of the article I've avoided all of these pitfalls and improve it without losing any of the meaning that was originally in the bullet points.--Kodia 02:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :In Wikia spotlighted Wikis I see it used though? I was just trying to mimic those... 12:24, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Repetition There seems to be a lot of repetition in the information of this article now. I've been correcting grammar and spelling and formatting after waiting an appropriate amount of time from the last edit, but without deleting any information in case the anonymous editor had more work they were doing and just needed to get thoughts down on the "page" so to speak. However, the repetition will need to be corrected and something decided about how much of what's currently in the "Background" section should possibly be placed in the "How it Works" section instead. There needs to be a better balance between the two sections to avoid the repetition, but in the interest of encouraging as much information as possible (because I understand the value of "brain dumping" while writing), I'm waiting until the major edits are done before looking at this in great detail.--Kodia 00:07, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :If you want to give this nameless editor time to fix it, I would give them at most a day or two. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I was sort of editing on the fly as I was cooking up a storm in the kitchen, but yeah, I think so. It's not bad info at all, just...repetitive and in need of smoothing and maybe a bit of distillation.--Kodia 02:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::What a freaky coincidence, I just finished cooking for a potluck, I didn't cook up a storm though, I did an Italian based dish =b felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) First sentence The first sentence is driving me batty. "A quill pen and notebook eating Edgar Allan Poe so he represents a bifurcated artifact housed at Warehouse 13." Particularly, why are the pen and notebook eating Mr. Poe? The closest thing I can think of would be adding "cr" for creating. Even then, it should be past tense, not present. I'd write it as ".. belonging to Edgar Allan Poe that represents .." (fixing the 'so he' that also does not make sense). Or am I just failing to understand what's written there? Midgarn (talk) ( ) 19:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Midgarn : you most definately arent, your fix makes sense just needs to be in the past tense other than that go head and change it if you want. Zodisgod (talk) ( ) 19:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Reading through the rest of the article, I see a lot of other items that could be fixed. Background is exactly Poe's wikipedia entry (except "killed" for "known"), redundancy ("Poe's items that belonged to him"), and some things that I remember as incorrect -- the pen becomes active because Myka's dad activates the notebook. I can't remember if the notebook was previously stolen (by Macpherson?) from the university (if so, why didn't he grab the pen too?). So, I want to review the episode before I start to make what would be a larger edit / rewrite of the article. Midgarn (talk) ( ) 20:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Midgarn ::: wow you are right i hadnt realised just how bad this article actually was definately needs a major overhaul been a long time since i watched that episode dont remember much dont trust myself to be accurate or i would do it myself. Zodisgod (talk) ( ) 20:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed, and if you find any other pages needing a major overhaul please, haul it over. felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC)